hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Cyclone Challenge
The Super Cyclone Challenge (SCC) is a currently running game show in which 10 people representing 10 Atlantic hurricanes from each decade (1 from each year in that decade with the exception of the 50's since they started in 1954) are selected and compete in severe weather quizzes each week. Whoever has the least amount of points after each week is eliminated. The third place contestant wins $2,000 dollars, second $20,000, and first receives $100,000 and a golden plaque with their name engraved on it as well as having their real name be the next replacement name for a storm of the same letter and gender. So far, there have been two seasons; the 1950s and 1960's, but season 3 is expected to come out sometime in May or June. Contestants are chosen via application, and up to 10,000 people have applied for any season. Contestants have to live in Canada, the United States, Mexico, or the United Kingdom. Season 1 Season 1 aired from November 1, 2017 to December 30, 2017. Contestants * Florence (1954) - Keisha Erina, 24 (Ocean City, NJ) * Norma (1954) - LeShawna Tunnel, 21 (Olathe, KS) * Brenda (1955) - Margot Clepper, 22 (Oxford, England) * Connie (1955) - Malia Hauai, 27 (Millani, HI) * Ione (1955) - Linda Scarberry, 25 (Chandler, MN) * Janet (1955) - Juanita Martinez, 29 (Tenosique, Tobasco) * Ben (1957) - Laurence Wethel, 27 (Regina, Saskatchewan) * Douglas (1957) - Daniel Hartdegen, 23 (Spokane, WA) * Ian (1958) - Geoff Clarkson, 20 (Tijuana, Baja California) * Kaleb (1959) - Noah Gagnon, 26 (Thunder Bay, Quebec) Results Season 2 Season 2 aired from March 1, 2018 to April 30, 2018. Contestants * Edna (1960) - Ashley Schniederman, 26 (Lexington, NC) * Cynthia (1961) - Elise Martin, 20 (Montreal, Quebec) * Flossy (1962) - Olive Pixley, 27 (Key West, FL) * Grayson (1963) - Mike Wheeler, 24 (Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwll-llantysiliogogogoch, Whales) * George (1964) - Adan Hernandez, 21 (Tizimin, Yucatan) * Coleen (1965) - Willow Smith, 23 (London, Glasgow, Scotland) * Jill (1966) - Debbie Wheelocke, 29 (Vancouver, British Columbia) * Stella (1967) - Bonnie Hertz, 22 (Point Pleasant, West Virginia) * Nona (1968) - Abby Mungus, 24 (Whitefield, Maine) * Kevin (1969) - Ardian Sahinovic, 25 (Pacific Beach California) Results Season 3 Season 3 aired from May 2, 2018 to June 20, 2018 Contestants * Hurricane Nathan (1970) - Antonio Agunga, 23, Tepic, Narayit * Hurricane Philippe (1971) - Kai Spigelmire, 28, Dublin, Ireland * Hurricane Patsy (1972) - Tiana Beckem, 24, Morgan City, LA * Hurricane McKenna (1973) - Patricia Helen, 26, St. John's, Newfoundland * Hurricane Michelle (1974) - Joyce Caulfield, 25, Oceanside, OR * Hurricane Layten (1975) - Layten Holland, 20, Camrbidge, England * Hurricane Ethan (1976) - Theodore Stewart, 22, Davenport, IA * Hurricane Donald (1977) - Frankie Orgel, 29, Morelia, Michoacán * Hurricane Orpha (1978) - Charlotte Zelno, 25, Vista, CA * Hurricane Melissa (1979) - Lili Zurista, 28, Concord, NH Results Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Game Shows